Dimension Hoppers
by Batdude365
Summary: Lincoln and Sam (OC) go on some dimension hopping antics, all resulting in a large showdown. (Just a little random thing I threw together a while ago; don't take it too seriously, though)
1. Part 1

[The episode starts with Lisa doing some finishing touches on her newest invention.]

 **Lisa:** Just a few tweaks here, and some tightening there... And finished! And now, who to test it on?

[While Lisa is pondering, Lincoln and Sam go by the door.]

 **Lisa:** Hey, guys. Can I show you two something?

 **Sam:** Sure. Go ahead.

 **Lisa:** Alright. [shows them the invention] This is a portable dimensional traveling device. Or PDTD, for short.

 **Lincoln:** I think those kiddie chemicals are really starting to get to your head, Lisa.

 **Lisa:** No. This is real. Here you go. [gives Lincoln the PDTD] I made several backups of that, just in case. [to Sam] You can have one, too. [gives Sam a spare PDTD] But, I must warn you. You two can't go to separate dimensions from each other.

 **Sam:** So, what you're saying is that we go to the same dimensions with each other?

 **Lisa:** A crude interpretation, but yes.

[During this conversation, Lincoln packs some spares in his pocket.]

 **Lincoln:** Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

[Lincoln activates the PDTD, which results in him and Sam being synthesized.]

 **Lisa:** Be careful, you two! It's a dangerous multiverse out there!

 **Sam: '** Kay! See ya later!

[Lincoln and Sam finally disappear.]

 **Lori:** Hey, Lisa. Do you know where the boys went? I need their help with something.

 **Lisa:** They're off to another dimension.

 **Lori:** [disbelieving] Alright, Lisa. Where did they ACTUALLY go.

 **Lisa:** I just told you. They used my new invention, and they went off to another dimension.

 **Lori:** Well, I'm just going to go break the news to the others, and we'll just wait for them to come back.

[Cut to a dimensional travel sequence, with Lincoln and Sam flying through a blue swirling vortex.]

 **Lincoln:** Whoooaaaaa! This is aweeesssoommmee!

 **Sam:** Saaaammmeee heeerreeee!

[A blue hole appears in an unfamiliar dimension and Lincoln and Sam come out of it.]

 **Lincoln:** Hmm... why are we on a bookcase in a library?

 **Sam:** And why are there giant people here?

 **Wyatt:** Hello, new friends.

[Lincoln and Sam jump from fright.]

 **Sam:** Who are you?

 **Wyatt:** I'm Wyatt. Let me show you Storybook Village. [goes over to the back of the bookcase and opens a secret door] Come on in.

 **Sam:** [to Lincoln] I think I just realized what dimension we're in. We're in the Super Why dimension. We have GOT to get out of here!

 **Wyatt:** So, are you two coming?

 **Sam:** Actually, we have a thing to do... that's far away from here,

[Lincoln and Sam travel to another dimension.]

 **Wyatt:** [to the viewers] So, are YOU at least going to join me?

[Cut to Lincoln and Sam in the vortex again.]

 **Wyatt:** [offscreen] Aw, come on!

 **Lincoln:** Why did we have to leave again?

 **Sam:** Because, that dimension is pure cringe.

 **Lincoln:** Oh, well. Let's see what place this thing takes us to next.

[A blue hole appears in yet another dimension.]

 **Lincoln:** What place is this?

[The "Sugar Rush" theme plays.]

 **Sam:** Hallelujah! We're in a dimension where everything is candy!

 **Lincoln:** Really?! Let's dig in!

[Cut to montage of Lincoln and Sam devouring the scenery of Sugar Rush, such as the lollipop trees, soda rivers, and chocolate bar floors.]

 **Lincoln:** This isn't too bad. Let's go see what other dimensions there are.

[The two go off. Then, King Candy walks by.]

 **King Candy:** Who's been eating the scenery again?!

[A blue hole appears yet again, but in Lisa and Lily's room.]

 **Lincoln:** Looks like we ended up back home.

 **Sam:** Really, Lisa? Two dimensions, and that's it?

[Just then, 21 year-old versions of all the Loud Sisters come behind them.]

 **Sisters:** [seductively] Hi, Lincy. Hi, Sammy.

 **Sam:** Is it just me, or do your sisters look and sound a little different than before?

 **Lincoln:** You mean, A LOT different?

 **Sam:** Let me see what the name of this dimension is. [looks on the PDTD] Lincoln, what does "R34" mean?

 **Lincoln:** Let me look that up. [uses the PDTD for a description of this dimension and gets a horrified look]

 **Sam:** You okay, Lincoln?

 **Lincoln:** [snaps out] I think we should leave before this story is deleted from the wiki.

[The two leave the dimension.]

 **Sisters:** [disappointed] Aww... Lincy and Sammy are gone.

[Cut to the vortex.]

 **Lincoln:** That was a close one. If we stayed any longer, this story would've been exclusively on DeviantArt or The Loud Booru.

 **Sam:** Loud Booru?

[Just then, the two find themselves on a random planetoid.]

 **Sam:** [looks around] Seems that we're in space right now.

 **Lincoln:** Speaking of which, how are we breathing right now?

 **Sam:** I believe that has to do with the fact that-

[A giant, scary battleship appears above them, and a giant figure appears before them.]

 **?:** Well, well, well. Two more prisoners for me.

[It grabs the two and goes into the ship. Once at the command center, it slams the two on the floor.]

 **Lincoln:** [terrified] Who are you, and what do you want with us?

 **?:** Oh, I am...

[The figure's helmet is taken off to reveal...]

 **Dominator:** Lord Dominator! And I have come to destroy this stupid galaxy!

 **Star-Lord:** Not if we have anything to say about it!

[The Guardians of the Galaxy crash through the ceiling and land in an epic stance.]

 **Rocket Raccoon:** It's showtime, guys!

 **Groot:** I AM GROOT!

[The five heroes pounce onto Dominator and start fighting.]

 **Lincoln:** I don't know if we should stay and watch the fight, or leave before "Dominator" defeats them and comes after us.

 **Sam:** On it.

[The two transport to another dimension. However, a familiar object fell out of Lincoln's pocket and landed where the two warped. Cut to another dimension, where a blue hole appears.]

 **Lincoln:** What place is this?

 **Sam:** I don't know.

 **Lori:** Yoooouuuu two!

[Lincoln and Sam look around to see 9 angry sisters.]

 **Lincoln and Sam:** [look around] Us?

 **Lynn:** Yeah, you! We're kicking your butt so hard, that words describing the impact will appear out of thin air!

 **Lincoln:** Yeeaahhh... I don't think so.

 **Sam:** Bye!

[The two disappear.]

 **Lincoln:** Wonder what THEY were mad about?

 **Sam:** No idea. Let's hope THIS dimension is better than the last one.

[The two end up in a REALLY bright dimension.]

 **Lincoln:** JEEZ! Who turned the brightness up to the max?!

 **Sam:** I don't know! This is enough to cause seizures!

 **Lincoln:** [looks at the PDTD] This is apparently called "The Problem Solverz" dimension.

 **Sam:** Let's hope they can solve our problem with almost getting seizures.

[The aforementioned three run to them.]

 **Roba:** Hi, young children. I'm Roba. And these are my coworkers, Horace and Alfe.

 **Sam:** Oh, my goodness! If I got past all these bright colors, I would still need to cover my eyes around these ugly abominations of nature!

[The two disappear to another dimension.]

 **Horace:** Guess they decided to solve their problem themselves. So, you guys wanna go get pizza?

 **Alfe:** PIZZA! [runs off] ALFEEEEEEE!

["The Problem Solverz" theme plays.]

[Cut to the two appearing in a field.]

 **Lincoln:** According to the PDTD, we _re in the "Angry Birds" dimension._

 **Sam:** Hmm... and I'm guessing those are the birds over there. [points over to the birds and slingshot]

 **Lincoln:** Might as well play this.

[The two head over to the slingshot.]

 **Lincoln:** Okay, so I'll be putting the birds in the slingshot, and you'll launch them at the pigs.

 **Sam:** Got it.

[Lincoln loads a red bird, and Sam launches it towards the fortress of pigs.]

 **Lincoln:** Looks like we got them all in one shot. Let's see what score we got.

[The screen shows one star out of three.]

 **Sam:** I'mnot going until we get a three star.

[Cut to a montage of Sam and Lincoln trying to get three stars on the level, but failing. Until Lincoln loads a black bird and Sam shoots it.]

 **Sam:** Finally! Three stars!

 **Lincoln:** Now, let's go.

[The two leave the dimension.]

[The two enter yet another dimension.]

 **Lincoln:** Looks like we're back home again.

 **Sam:** I wouldn't be so sure. Look. [points at the family with a giant squirrel accompanying them]

 **Lincoln:** Oh, I remember that. WORST. DAY. EVER.

 **Sam:** You mean, that's you in the squirrel suit?

 **Lincoln:** Yep. My whole family thought I was bad luck until they stuck me in that stupid costume. Before that, they kicked me out of the house.

 **Sam:** [blows] Pfft! The nerve of them! They had the ODACITY to kick you out of your own home?! And make you dress up as a rodent as "good luck"?!

 **Lincoln:** [angrily]Yes, and yes! [groans] You know what, let's just leave! This dimension is just bringing bad vibes back!

[The two warp and enter another dimension.]

 **Lincoln:** Looks like we're in a Hollywood studio lot?

 **Sam:** But which one?

[Yakko, Wakko, and Dot run by, with Ralph the Guard in pursuit.]

 **Lincoln:** Does that answer your question?

 **Sam:** Kind of. [yawns] I think it's high time we go back to our dimension.

 **Lincoln:** Alright.

[The two warp "back to their dimension." They end up in Lincoln's room.]

 **Lincoln:** I think this is the right place.

[Lincoln opens the door to see his sisters, but they seem to have swapped personalities with one another.]

 **Lori:** Hi, Lincy! Have you seen my sunglasses? I can't find them anywhere.

 **Leni:** [on her phone] They're on your head, Lori. Now quiet, I'm texting Bobby.

 **Luna:** Leni, your delivery on that line sounded really _phoned_ in. [laughs to rimshot] Get it?

 **Luan:** Well, time to rock out! [shreds on her guitar]

 **Lynn:** Sigh. I'll be off in my room making poems of my eternal struggle in my life.

 **Lucy:** Come on, Lynn. Instead of that, let's play some B-ball. [swivels a basketball on her finger]

 **Lola:** Well, I'm going to be off playing in the mud with Hops and El Diablo.

 **Lana:** Don't you DARE get any of that mud on my princess car.

 **Lily:** Will you pipe down, you homo sapiens! I'm still working on an experiment, and I don't want any of you disrupting it!

[Lisa goes over to Lincoln and Sam and nreaks their PDTD's.]

 **Lincoln:** What the heck, Lisa? Now we can't go back to our dimension, Sam.

 **Lily:** Actually, I can repair it for you.

 **Sam:** Really?!

[Cut to the Opposite Sisters, Lincoln, and Sam in Lisa and Lily's room.]

 **Lily:** [fixing the PDTD] So, can you tell me a bit about your dimension?

 **Lincoln:** OK. So, back in my dimension, Lori was always talking on the phone with Bobby, Leni was the dumb one, Luna was the musician, Luan was the comedian, Lynn was the jock, Lucy was the goth, Lana was the dirty twin, Lola was the princess, Lisa was the family genius, and you were just an innocent baby.

 **Lily:** Alright, I'm finished. I have set the coordinates to your home dimension. [gives Lincoln and Sam the PDTDs]

 **Lincoln:** I guess maybe we'll meet again?

 **Sam:** Or forget about you completely.

 **Opposite Sisters:** Goodbye!

[The two finally get back to their dimension, specifically the living room where all the sisters are.]

 **Lincoln and Sam:** Hey, guys! We're back!

 **Lisa:** So, how'd it go, you two?

 **Sam:** Get comfy, guys. Cause this is going to be pretty long. First, we...

[Sam explains he and Lincoln's journey across space and time to the sisters.]

 **Lisa:** Wow. Very fascinating.

 **Lori:** Wait, there's a dimension where we're all adults and wanted to be close with you two?

 **Lola:** [jealous] Lucky. Got to go to a world made of candy.

 **Luna:** There was a dimension where we had opposite personalities?

 **Sam:** Well, I guess this is the end of the story now.

[Just then, a furious Ronnie Anne bursts through the door.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** Lincoln! Why did you ditch me on our date?!

 **Lincoln:** [nervously] I didn't know about our date. I guess I forgot. Look, I'll tell you what happened...

[Lincoln explains what happened to Ronnie Anne.]

 **Ronnie Anne:** Do you REALLY expect me to believe that ridiculous story, lame-o?!

[Just then, a giant blue hole in the sky appears and a giant spaceship comes through it.]

 **Lord Dominator:** Attention all Earth inhabitants! I am here to destroy all of the dimensions in the multiverse, starting with this one! And I have some friends to help me out with that!

[Numerous villains from Cartoon Network, Skylanders, Nickelodeon, etc, plus evil versions of the Guardians of the Galaxy. drop down from the ship.]

 **Lincoln:** [points outside] Consider THAT as proof.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Part 2

**Lincoln:** How did she get to THIS dimension?! Wait, I think I remember...

[Flashback to Lincoln taking some spare PDTDs, and when Lincoln and Sam left Lord Dominator's dimension.]

 **Lincoln:** I think one of the PDTDs I had must have fell out my pocket when we left her dimension, Sam.

 **Sam:** Most likely. No offense, but this would have to be your biggest blunder so far, Linc.

 **Lincoln:** I know. Now, Royal Woods is being ovverrun by all these villains.

 **Lisa:** I think I may have the solution to this dillemma. [pulls out a projector screen and finger pointer] This is the Phantom Zone Projector. With it, we can send all of those villains somewhere where they won't do any harm again. However, it is in a different dimension than this one.

 **Sam:** Then, which one is that thing in?

 **Lisa:** Fear not. I'll just set the coordinates for the aforementioned dimension, so you and Lincoln can retrieve it. ANd then, you'll meet back here so we can discuss future plans.

 **Lincoln:** Alright, looks like this is going to be our first "saving the world" deal, buddy.

 **Lisa:** There. The coordinates are set. We wish you the best of luck, guys.

 **Sam:** We'll be back.

[Lincoln and Sam warp to the DC Comics Dimension, specifically the Fortress of Solitude.]

 **Sam:** Brrr... I didn't expect the projector to be somewhere THIS cold.

[The two look around the fortress until they run into Superman.]

 **Lincoln and Sam:** [gasps] Superman!

 **Superman:** Hello, young ones. What brings you two to my Fortress of Solitude?

 **Sam:** Well, you see... there's this evil alien named Lord Dominator and she's invading our home dimension as we speak, along with some other villains we know nothing about.

 **Superman:** Hmm... seems very serious. I'll get the rest of the Justice League.

 **Sam:** Wait! Before you do that, would you be able to show us where the Phantom Zone Projector is?

 **Superman:** Oh, that. That's actually in my closet. [goes off to the closet to get it, gives it to the two] There you go.

 **Lincoln:** [digs in his pocket] Oh, and here's some dimensional traveling devices my sister invented. Just type in "Royal Woods" and then you'll find our dimension.

 **Sam:** See you on the flip side, Supes.

[The two warp back to the living room.]

 **Lisa:** Did you guys get the Phantom Zone Projector?

[Sam pulls the aforementioned item from behind his back.]

 **Lisa:** Alright. Good.

[Just then, a giant blue hole appears.]

 **Lincoln:** What could be coming through THAT?

[To everyone's awe, the Justice League come out of the blue hole.]

 **Lincoln:** I can't believe this.

 **Sam:** Me neither.

 **Lincoln:** THE Justice League is right here in my living room.

 **Batman:** Alright, so Kal told us about an alien trying to invade this dimension.

 **Lisa:** Correct. And we're going to need all the help we can get. So everybody, I'm going to need you all to go to different dimensions, grab the heroes of each dimension, and meet back here.

[Cut to a long montage Lincoln, Sam, and co. doing such, collecting heroes such as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, BIg Hero 6, the Avengers, the X-Men, Powerpuff Girls, Teen Titans, Spider-Man, XJ9, etc.]

 **Lincoln:** Alright, everybody! Listen up! These villains want to destroy our home dimensions. And in order to stop them, it will take a village.

[Everyone murmurs.]

 **Lincoln:** That's right. We need sick vehicles,

[Cut to the Flash and Sonic building vehicles.]

 **Lincoln:** An arsenal of advanced weaponry,

[Cut to Ratchet, Clank, Jak, and Daxter with vast quantities of weaponry.]

 **Lincoln:** And for the home team here, costumes that suit our individual personalities.

[Cut to montage of the Louds (sans Lily, obviously) suiting up as the Full House Gang.]

 **Sam:** Well, all of this is great and all, but what about me and Ronnie?

 **Ace Savvy:** Don't worry, guys. I got this superhero costume cannon from earlier. [shoots the two] Sam, You are now Phoenixman.

 **Phoenixman:** Sweet costume!

 **Ace Savvy:** [to Ronnie] And you are the Green Dragonfly.

 **Green Dragonfly:** Not really what I was expecting, but okay.

 **Ace Savvy:** And lastly, a coordinated attack strategy, and a kick-butt theme song! [to Phoenixman] Phoenixman, hit it!

[Phoenixman plays "Finale" .]

 **Ace Savvy:** Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! We got this covered! Let's go, team!

[Everyone bursts through the Loud House in an awesome display and drive/run/fly through the ruined streets of Royal Woods towards the Sears tower, while "Finale" plays in the background. Cut to Dominator and her cronies working on a portal-esque device.]

 **Lord Dominator:** Shh. Quiet. Who's laying down those funky beats?

 **SuperheroTeam:** We are!

 **Lord Dominator:** [growls] Evil army, get rid of them!

 **Ace Savvy:** Superhero Team, activate!

 **Kaos:** Looks like this is the end for you, heroes! [shoots a large laser in the team's direction]

 **Hiro:** Alright, Ace. You and the Full House gang go and destroy that device up on the top. The rest of us will take care of these guys.

 **Ace Savvy:** Gotcha, Hiro.

 **Hiro:** Take this, Buttercup! [throws the projector to Buttercup]

 **Buttercup:** Alright, playtime is over! [shoots the projector at Kaos]

 **Phantom Zone Keeper:** Welcome to the Phantom Zone, bad guy.

 **Kaos:** Aw, crud.

 **Hiro:** Thor, Iron Man, take this guy out! [points to Aku]

 **Iron Man:** Coming through!

[Iron Man shoots a barrage of rockets at Aku while Thor is electrocuting him with Mjolnir.]

 **Buttercup:** Heads up, Ben! [throws the projector to Ben 10]

 **Ben 10:** It's hero time! [activates his Omnitrix and turns into Stinkfly] Adios, muchacho! [shoots Aku with the projector]

 **P.Z.K.:** Welcome to the Phantom Zone, bad guy.

[Cut to the Full House Gang, Phoenixman, and the Green Dragonfly fighting their way into the Sears Tower.]

 **Ace Savvy:** Okay, Strong Suit, bring the pain!

 **Strong Suit:** You don't have to ask me twice! [rams into a bunch of Watchdogs, Badniks, Rabbids, and Gremlins.] 52 pickup!

[The team continue to fight through the horde of enemies until they reach the top of the tower, where they're completely surrounded.]

 **Ace Savvy:** Alright, , we're gonna punch these guys so hard, words describing the impact are gonna spontaneously materialize out of thin air.

[The team do such, taking out Watchdogs, Badniks, Gremlins, Daleks, Kraangdroids, and Mousers. After this montage, they all high five with giant words saying "HIGH FIVE!" appearing. The other heroes are in near proximity.]

 **Hiro:** Whoo! Here we go, team! Think fast, Ace! [throws the projector]

[Ace shoots the unconscious enemies on the floor and they're all sent to the Phantom Zone.]

 **P.Z.K.:** Welcome to the Phantom Zone, bad guys.

 **Ace:** Phoenixman, go long! [throws the projector]

[Phoenixman shoots Mojo Jojo, Metal Sonic, General Zod, and Him.]

 **Phoenixman:** Here you go, Supes! [throws the projector]

[Superman shoots Plankton, Man-Ray, The Dirty Bubble, Jumbo Shrimp, The Bronze Kneecap, and Spatula Woman. He passes it over to Donatello, who shoots the Shredder, Megatron, Wolfgang, and the Golden Queen.]

 **Donatello:** Hey, Ace! [throws the projector to Ace]

[Ace then gets attacked by Killer Croc.]

 **Royal Flush:** Get off my bro! [tackles and ties up Killer Croc]

 **Ace:** Won't see you for a while, crocodile. [shoots Killer Croc]End this, Dragonfly [throws the projector].

[The Green Dragonfly shoots the remaining villains.]

 **Ace:** Alright. BRB, guys! We're gonna go destroy that-

[The portal device is activated, creating portals to all the dimensions.]

 **Lord Dominator:** Looks like you're too late, heroes. Now, I'm going to destroy all of these worlds in one fell swoop.

 **Ace:** Not if WE have anything to stop it! Card Counter, Iron Man, go try to hack that device! If that doesn't work, Hulk, Thing, I believe some smashing would be in order.

 **Card Counter:** Hmm... I'll just push some of these here, and- Wait a minute. I have no idea what any of these strange mechanisms do.

 **Hulk:** Let Hulk take care of this! [smashes the portal device, thus making the dimension portals disappear.]

 **Lord Dominator:** You think you've won, have you? I have one more trick up my sleeve. Team Rocket, go!

[Team Rocket start to do their intro until...]

 **Full House Gang:** Will you all just shut up?! [shoots Team Rocket with the projector]

 **Team Rocket:** Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!

 **Ace & Phoenixman: **And now, as long as you're in the Phantom Zone, we'll be saving the multiverse. Goodbye, Dominator! [shoots Dominator with the projector]

[Everyone cheers for their victory.]

 **Ace:** Great job, everyone! We saved the entire multiverse from destruction!

[Camera pans out to a destroyed Royal Woods.]

 **Ace:** So, you guys wanna help clean up all of this?

 **Everyone:** Sure.

[Cut to montage of everyone restoring Royal Woods to its former glory.]

 **Ace:** There we go, good as new! Thanks again!

 **Hiro:** Don't mention it.

 **Ace:** Well, I guess this means goodbye.

 **Everyone[sans Full House Gang, Phoenixman, and Green Dragonfly]:** See you later! [head back to their respective dimensions]

[The gang wave goodbyw to their new friends.]

 **Ace:** Now that all of that's over, I believe it's time to level down now.

[Everyone rips off their superhero costumes.]

 **Sam:** Let's keep these in case anything like this happens again.

 **Lincoln:** Good call.

[Cut to later in Lisa and Lily's room.]

 **Lincoln:** Hey, Lisa. What ya doin?

 **Lisa:** Safely securing my PDTDs, so that it won't fall into the worng hands again. [locks them away in a high-tech safe]

 **Lincoln:** Great.

[Cut to later with everyone on the couch.]

 **Lincoln:** [to the viewers] Welp, today has been a crazy day. Me and Sam traveled across different dimensions, we have made some new friends and foes, and we even got to become superheroes.

 **Sam:** [to the viewers] On the plus side, all of us were able to take these group photos with the other teammates before they went home.

[Camera pans to a massive group photo of the superhero team.]

 **Lincoln:** I know. I can't wait to rub this in everyone's faces tomorrow.

 **Sam:** Same here.

 **THE END**


End file.
